Konoha Campingtrip
by sasusaku2getha4eva
Summary: just read... dont no wat 2 put...oh some hardly any, thank god... naruXsasu... i'm sorry but i hate that yaoi couple so much... but this isn't my fanfic, itz my friends'
1. Shikamaru's thoughts

Disclaimer: I did not make this fanfic, my friends Nicole, Cody, and Vinnie did… and none of us own Naruto :'(

"This is such a drag," Shikamaru sighed as Lord Hokage announce that he, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Chouji, and Ino would be at the same campsite for the upcoming camping trip. "Why do I have to get stuck with all the losers?" He thought until it couldn't get any worse. That is, until Hokage announced that their chaperone: Zabuza Momochi-former assassin. "Oh man, now not only is this a drag, but now were all gonna die." They would all be departing the next day. When the Hokage was finished talking, Shikamaru left to pack his things for the trip. The usual stuff; toothbrush, clothes for 3 days, hairbrush, Coacoa (his stuffed teddy), sleeping bag, and, of course, a little bit of sake.

"Hmm… the Hokage said we wouldn't have to bring weapons…"

And with that, he threw in a couple of shuriken. Never hurt to be safe, especially with that assassin around.


	2. Hinata's thoughts

Disclaimer: Still my friend's fanfic…

"Yes, I'm with Naruto!!" Hinata screamed in her soul. She couldn't wait for the trip. The only things she didn't have to look forward to were Ino's presence and the fact that they had a 'chaperone'. Of course, they would still be bathing outside… "giggle". As soon as she got home, she decided she would bring her swimsuit- a purple one piece- just in case the guys tried to spy on the girls. She also brought a few cups of instant ramen; she was going to do it- invite naruto to eat with her. At that moment, her sister Hinabi called her down for dinner. Afterwards, she was so psyched about the trip, she forgot to finish packing.

(Background music) dun, dun, dun…


	3. On the bus to campsite

Disclamer: None of my friends own Naruto, neither do i cuz if i did, Sasuke and Sakura would have been together a long time ago.

I also didn't make this fanfic, my friends did (she's 2 lazy to type it on here...)

* * *

Naruto looked around trying to find the few people he had crushes on. To his surprise, all 3 of them were there! There was Sakura, of course-everyone knew about his thing for Sakura- Hinata- only Kiba knew about that- and Sasuke- he was the only one who knew that. Sakura, he could see, was busy arguing with Ino- a given. Hinata was reading, silently, next to Kiba. Sasuke was starting absently out the window. Huh. What's up with that? Chouji was eating, yuck, and Zabuza was giving them some sort of lecture on... uh... potatoes??? Oh well. Nothing they needed to know.


	4. At the campsite

Disclamer: still dont own naruto, still friends fanfic...

* * *

Sasuke looked around. This place he knew. The land was very familiar. He knew how to get from here to Akatsuki headquarters. He could finally confront his brother. This was perfect. All he had to do was get away from Zabuza, their 'chaperone' which shouldn't be too hard since he was engrossed in hes Ichi-Ichi paradise book (hand-me-down from Kakashi). Pervert. Sakura called out to him "We need your help lighting a fire!" He made the handsigns-snake, tiger, monkey, boar, horse, tiger- to make a campfire. Naruto threw in some marshmallows and fish into the burst of fire and Ino skewered them with Senbon. They had already eaten! "Yay for me..." 


	5. Bathtime for the girls

Disclaimer: Still my friend's fanfic…

* * *

That night, Sakura, Ino and Hinata each slipped into a swimsuit. It was bathtime. But when HInata reached in her bag, she realized, she didn't have a change of clothes! "Oh no!!!" she cried. "Huh? What's up HInata??" Ino asked. "I- I -I forgot to finish packing last night... How??? I-I thought I had everything!" Well this really sucked.

"What did you forget?"

"My clothes..."

Ino, surprisingly, heartily, replied, "You can borrow one of my outfits." Hinata smiled sighing in relief. "I guess Ino isn't that bad after all..." Hinata thought


	6. Bathtime for the guys

Disclamer: still dont own naruto, still friends fanfic... BUT WE STILL WANT REVIEWS PPL!!!! plz??? XD

* * *

Naruto looked around and noticed Sasuke was missing. That was strange. He was never missing at bathtime. Come to think of it, he hadn't seen Sasuke during dinner either. "Hmm... maybe Zabuza knows where he is..." he thought.

"Zabuza-sensei," he called.

"What do you want," he snapped in reply.

"Wh- I- uh... um..."

"SPIT IT OUT!!!"

"Gah! okay, have you seen Sasuke? Please don't kill me!" _anime fall..._

"Why would I kill you, and no I haven't seen Uchiha, what an I, his keeper?"

"Wn...Um..., no sorry."

Well that went well... not. Then he saw the distant form of Sasuke through the trees...


	7. Chase after Sasuke

Disclamer: still dont own naruto, still friends fanfic...

* * *

"...Where'd he go???" Naruto growled in frustration. It was cold, he forgot his jacket, and it was starting to rain. After a few hours of running in the freezing rain, he came to a clearing where he saw Sasuke and another guy, just slightly taller than him, with long raven colored hair and piercing red eyes, engaged in combat. And Sasuke was losing. The other guy looked pretty tough too though... He watched in horror as the guys kunai sank deep into Sasuke's arm. He cried out in pain and fell to the floor. Naruto rushed in and finished the guy off with rasengan. He knelt down against his temple. He had a pulse, but he was burning with fever... 


	8. After the fight

Disclamer: still dont own naruto, still friends fanfic... and this is after timeskip btw...

* * *

First he needed to stop the bleeding... He took off his shirt and wrapped it around Sasuke's injured arm.

"I can't leave him in the rain like this..." Naruto thought. He lifted Sasuke's limp form and found a cave to take shelter in. "So much for a little camping fun..." He started a fire and and layed Sasuke near it so he could dry off. There wasn't much else he could do now. "I guess I just have to wait till morning..." he said, shivering as a gust of wind blew in. He spent hours awake thinking of the worst that could happen to Sasuke. And then... fell asleep.


	9. Awake

Disclamer: still friend's fanfic

* * *

Sasuke began to slowly open his eyes, and was greeted by a glaring light, a sharp pain in his arm, and a little pressure on his chest.

"Am...I...dead? no, but...where?" Sasuke said to himslef in a horse whisper. Then he looked down and saw Naruto asleep leaning against his chest. He was bare chested too.

"What the..."

He tried to sit back up, but just fell back down because of the pain in his arm. He looked at it and noticed that Naruto's shirt was wrapped around his arm, a huge blood stain where he was wounded.

"Naruto, you... but what about Itachi?" He said, mosly to himself, absently toying around with a strand of the boy's blond hair.

"mm... Sasuke? You're awake..." Naruto said, sleepily. He sat upright streaching lazily.

"S'about time..."

Sasuke was quiet for a few minutes.

"You saved me didn't you? Why?"

Naruto smirked.

"S'not like anyone else was gonna do it."

"...and Itachi? The guy I was fighting?"

"Heh! I took care of him."

And then they both laughed.


End file.
